Swimming Lessons
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Ayame is deathly afraid of swimming. But what if HE finds out?


**Swimming Lessons**

**By: KadasaMori**

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kicking her feet, a lone wolf youkai sat atop a cliff overlooking the valley. She smiled slightly humming to herself in the light of a full moon. She had been bored and left the warmth of her cave but luckily it was summer so it wasn't too cold out yet. 

Yawning, showing off pearly white fangs and blinked emerald eyes scanning the landscape once again, her red pigtails bouncing as she turned her head side to side. She suddenly felt the urge to giggle. It had been a while since she had felt so… so free… so happy.

Standing up she spread her arms wide letting the wind blow her pigtails back. She had left her white cloak and armor in the den only clad in her white skirt and a white 'tube top' as her friend Kagome called it, just a thin piece of white fabric around her chest. Spinning in a circle, her tail swinging around then lying against her legs she felt the urge to run.

Grinning she took off through the night, sprinting as fast as her legs would go, carrying her father and farther from the den. So happy in feeling the rush of wind and the surge of running she didn't notice the youkai headed towards her until too late.

WHAM! They both tumbled head over heels and somehow managed to fall into the deep pool of water near them that had gathered from the waterfall coming off of a cliff.

Ayame clawed at the water trying to reach the top. She had not been a good swimmer and developed somewhat of a phobia of the water. Actually more like she wasn't scared of anything more than she was scared of swimming. The only water she could stand was water that she could actually _stand_ in, and it couldn't be more that waist deep.

Of course her phobia made her start to panic, not being able to find the bottom anywhere near her she started shivering, feeling her lungs burn. She clawed her way towards the top once more only to find that she was still sinking. She was sure she was going to drown.

Someone suddenly grabbed her around the waist and tugged her hard towards the sky. As they broke the surface she gasped in much needed air and coughed hard, trying to rid her body of all the water that had entered. Her savior pulled her close to their body as they made their way towards shore where she stumbled to her hands and knees body still shaking as she coughed hard.

The person who had saved her kneeled in front of her, running a soothing hand down her back. As she righted her breathing and opened her eyes she looked up into her savior's face and gasped.

"K… Kouga?" She asked timidly pulling away from him slightly.

He blinked. "What?"

"You saved me?"

He blinked again then narrowed his eyes. "Hai. Problem?"

She sighed and stood up, wobbling for a moment then straightening as his face followed her but he made no move to get up. She turned with another sigh and headed back towards her cave. She heard a rustle of grass behind her, expecting him to run off but not expecting him to stand in front of her. She blinked as she bumped into him and stepped back looking up.

"I asked if there was a problem with _me_ saving you?" He growled, blue eyes burning into her green ones.

"I don't have to an-" She took a deep calming breath to calm the anger she wanted to let out at him. "Please don't take offense Kouga." She bowed deeply. "Arigatou gozaimasu for saving me." She muttered then straightened, keeping her eyes to the ground and stepped around him continuing back to the cave. He followed in step with her.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing. Tonight was a nice night before I almost drowned." She stated more to herself.

"You can't swim?"

She froze wincing. Not many people knew she couldn't swim.

"Iie…" She murmured quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared of the water all right!" She snapped then looked startled and took a step back. "I… I-I-I mean…"

Kouga smiled. "It's all right. Everyone's scared of something."

She flushed and looked back at the ground. "Well… arigatou for saving me. Gomen nasai for running into you."

"It's all right." He repeated and put his hands behind his head. "So where are you headed?"

She frowned glancing back in the direction of her cave. "Probably back home." She stated. "Though I don't wanted to." She murmured quietly.

He suddenly grinned, fangs gleaming. "Then let's go have some fun."

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

"We can go hunting or we can run in circles till we drop!" He grinned again then noticed her raised eyebrow. "Hakkaku and Ginta were bugging me so I had to leave."

She giggled then started laughing. He grinned sheepishly as she smiled back at him.

"Sure. Let's go do something."

He suddenly frowned. "What should we do?"

She shrugged. "I don't care. Let's go patrol the borders! Maybe we'll find some excitement there."

He nodded. "All right."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ayame smiled looking over at Kouga. It was fun patrolling the borders with him. When they came to a spot where he remembered a battle against a rouge youkai he'd tell her how him and his tribe had defeated it. So far they had managed to find one rouge youkai but none seemed to be around. Right now Kouga was complaining about one of the she-wolves that wanted to be Kouga's mate.

"I really think that the only reason she wants to be my mate is so she's the alpha female. Damned girl. I really hate her." He scowled making Ayame giggled. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I'm in love with a boy before but I don't think he loves me back. Besides, grandfather would have a fit if he knew that I was in love with someone I wasn't supposed to be in love with."

Kouga blinked several times before asking 'what?'

Ayame laughed again. "Grandfather wants me to marry one guy, but I don't love him. Instead I love some other boy."

"Oh." He stated.

**AYAME POV**

What am I thinking, telling Kouga I love a boy when he's the boy! Oh man! I really hope he doesn't figure me out! I'd be so embarrassed!

Besides… it's not like he likes me…. He's in love with Kagome…. I'm nothing to him.

**KOUGA POV**

Hm… I wonder who the boy is…. I was hoping it was me. I remember last year when Ayame came to renew our marriage promise but she hasn't pushed the issue any farther.

Does that mean she doesn't like me any more? That wouldn't be good because now I'm falling in love with her.

I thought I loved Kagome. I just needed her for finding the jewel shards at first then it became a small crush. I'm not in love with her anymore. I just hope Ayame knows that.

**NORMAL POV**

Kouga suddenly stopped dead sniffing the air. Ayame bounced into him and took a step back shaking her head.

"Kouga?" She asked. "What's the ma…" She died off as she saw the object standing in their way.

The youkai was humanoid, golden eyes and long silvery white hair. He glared at the wolf-chief when a girl cried out.

"AUGH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU UGLY TOAD!" She shouted from the bushes behind the youkai who sighed and stepped to the left as a green thing flew from the bushes skidding to a halt a few feet from Kouga who backed up, making sure Ayame was still behind him.

A moment later a blond haired youkai fell through the bushes, falling on her face, a young 7-year-old black haired human girl laughing and running after her. Both girls seemed to notice Kouga and Ayame at the same time and the blond jumped up, putting the human girl behind her.

The blond suddenly blinked and grinned. "Ayame!" She chirped.

Ayame peered around Kouga then laughed. "Kadasa!" Ayame stepped forward but Kouga put an arm out to prevent her from going to the youkai's side.

"What?" She asked curiously.

Kouga scowled. "Are you the baka mutt, Inuyasha's brother?" He asked. Ayame blinked then looked at the tall inuyoukai standing next to Kadasa.

He looked at the wolves carefully then nodded once.

"This is Sesshoumaru!" Kadasa chirped pointing to the silent, stoic youkai. She pointed to herself. "I'm Kadasa." She pointed to the human who was hiding behind Sesshoumaru's legs, peeking around. "That's Rin." She finally pointed to the green thing that had stood up. "And that's Jaken. Foul toad." She said in disgust.

"I AM NOT A TOAD YOU STUPID MUTT!" Jaken squawked. Kadasa growled holding up her fist threateningly.

"You want some more?" She asked coldly. Jaken shook his head quickly. She pointed behind them. "Then go get Ah-Un." He quickly disappeared and she turned back to Kouga and Ayame.

Kadasa giggled. "Well Ayame." She stated smiling. "It was good to see you. I'll stop by sometime later but we really do need to get back home."

Ayame glanced at the silent youkai who was watching the blond quietly. She giggled then nodded. "All right. I'll see you later."

Kadasa nodded then wrapped her arm around Sesshoumaru's arm and tugged him away. "Come on! We need to get out of here before Jaken gets back!" She chirped. Rin laughed and rushed after them.

Ayame watched with a sort of longing. They acted like a family… like one that she wanted. She looked to the ground sadly. Kouga noticed her down mood.

"Ayame?"

She blinked and looked up smiling. "Hai?"

He frowned thinking for a moment before he grabbed her hand, not noticing her blush and started running. "Come on! I have an idea!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ayame smiled to herself as she stood on the cliff overlooking the pool she had almost drown in earlier that evening. From here she could see most of the valley, the moon higher in the sky then it was before. She giggled and held her arms out wide, shutting her eyes and letting the window blow her hair back. She didn't notice Kouga watching her, a smile on his face.

"Hey Ayame…"

She opened her eyes slowly and turned looking over her shoulder at the wolf-chief. "Hai?"

He stood next to her. "Do you trust me?"

She blinked, this time turning towards him. "Excuse me?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated.

She blushed but nodded. "Hai… why?"

He suddenly put an arm around her waist causing her to turn bright red. "What are you doing!" She asked nervously.

"Hold on tight."

"What?" He picked her up slightly and jumped off the edge of the cliff. Ayame screamed, Kouga laughing as they plunged downwards hitting the water. Ayame shrieked underwater and tried to claw her way up to the surface but Kouga had an arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he hit the bottom then burst up through the water breaking through the air. She put her arms around him holding on tightly shivering.

"I thought you said you trust me."

Ayame turned looking into Kouga's eyes realizing how close they were and pulled her face away blushing. "I-I-I-I do… b-b-but I ha-hate the w-w-water." She stuttered.

He smiled. "That's why I'm going to teach you how to swim."

She turned around blinking at him. "Wha…"

He grinned. "You heard me right."

"Oh… okay…"

"Good. Now firstly I need you to let go of my neck." She shivered but did as he commanded, gripping his wrists instead which were now on her sides. "When I let go, grab my hands." She nodded and as soon as he let go she grabbed his hands.

"Kick your feet." He ordered. She did so and was surprised to see that she headed towards him. He swam backwards making her follow him. She was grinning until he released her hands. She tried to grab for him, panicking.

"Try to pull your way through the water." Kouga told her calmly. She panicked worse. "Come on Ayame! You can do it!"

She swallowed her fears and pulled her way through the water when she found she was moving and not sinking. Blinking in surprise she stopped all movement and sunk. Kouga grabbed her just as her chin slipped below the water and he tugged her back into him.

"Good job!" He cried. "You did it!"

She grinned. "Arigatou Kouga!" She hugged him then pulled slightly away kicking her feet. He let her go and she started swimming around the pool giggling to herself.

After 20 minutes she felt her legs and arms start to weaken and her body start to sink but Kouga noticed and swam over, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards shore. They sat on the grass grinning and Ayame finally noticed how pretty it was. The pool was a clear blue and there were emerald willow trees around the small clearing, giving a sense of privacy to anyone in it. She lay back on the ground enjoying the feel of the soft grass, not noticing Kouga watching her again. Her eyes opened and he looked away.

Ayame giggled and he turned back to her. "What?"

"You lost your ponytail." She stated with a grin. He reached up a hand to find that his hair was down, falling around his shoulders. He scowled.

She giggled again and sat up pulling out one of her pigtails and handing him the ribbon. "Here you go." She pulled out her other one and he blinked.

His body moved without telling it, running a hand through her hair. It fell to her mid back. He'd never really been able to see how pretty it was when it was up in pigtails.

She blushed cherry red. "K-K-Kouga!" She stuttered. "What are you doing?"

He blinked then pulled his hand back, also cherry red. "Gomen nasai. I've… never seen your hair down before."

"Oh…." They sat in silence until Kouga spoke up.

"Ayame… what do you think of me?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Do you like me, do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you! Why would I hate you!"

"Because… of Kagome…."

Ayame frowned. Kagome had been a problem before. Ayame mentally hit herself. How could she be talking so low of her friend! Kagome was one of the nicest people Ayame knew! She had a right to be happy…. But Kagome herself had told her that she wasn't interested in Kouga…. Maybe Kouga had finally realized that….

"What about Kagome? Oh. Won't she be mad for you staying away from her so long. She's your mate right?"

"Iie. She's a mate to the inu mutt."

"Oh…."

"So…" They sat in silence again before Ayame sighed.

"Well… I should get home. My pack's probably worried about me and I…" She frowned then turned to Kouga bowing deeply on her knees. "Arigatou gozaimasu Kouga. You saved my life and taught me how to overcome my greatest fear."

A hand on her chin drew her face back up towards him.

"Don't… don't bow to me," Kouga stated quietly, bangs hiding his eyes. "Don't bow to me like you're someone lower than I am."

"What are you talking about Kouga?" Ayame asked quietly, sitting straight up again but keeping her eyes on the ground. "I am lower that you. I'm younger and have less experience than you and I'm second in command of my pack while you're the chief."

"But I lied to you."

She froze and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"When we met up again a year ago… you asked if I remembered making that promise. I did but I said I didn't."

"Oh… well… you were in love with Kagome. I can understand that you didn't love me."

"But I love you now."

She blinked in surprised and turned her head up to ask him when he kissed her. Her heart fluttered. Her first kiss!

When he pulled away he kept his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Gomen." He muttered.

"What?" She asked faintly.

"Gomen nasai… for that…. I can understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean it's no prob-" He was cut off when Ayame hugged him tightly.

"Ashiteru." She murmured quietly, smiling. He smiled and hugged her back.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Ayame's grandfather looked up at the entrance to the cave as dawn rose and a figure made it's way into the cave, holding the hand of another figure. All of the wolves were up now, watching as the person walked up to her grandfather.

"Grandfather." Ayame stated. "Kouga and I have decided to join tribes." Her grandfather's eyebrows rose as she continued.

"We are mates now." A murmur went through the cave.

"Are you sure of this Ayame?" Her grandfather asked. She nodded. He turned to Kouga. "You had better take care of my granddaughter." He blinked then smirked.

"And why wouldn't I take care of my mate?"

"You have broken her heart before, you can do it again."

Both of them winced then frowned and said at the same time, "that's not gonna happen again!"

Her grandfather smiled as they blushed and looked in opposite directions. "Then I wish the both of you the best of luck."

They grinned at him then bowed and walked back out of the cave. Outside Kouga picked Ayame up bridal style.

"Where to my mate?"

She grinned. "Wanna go swimming?"

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Kadasa**: Yay! My first Ayame and Kouga fic! Honestly I think they're my favorite couple in Inuyasha! Besides me and Sesshie of course! And Miroku and Sango. 

**Sesshoumaru**: sighs deeply trying to ignore her

**Sango:** WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!

**Miroku:** sighs happily daydreaming of being a couple with Sango

**Kadasa**: Yeah whatever. So, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeee review!

_Translations_

Arigatou – thanks

Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you

Ashiteru – I love you

Gomen – sorry

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Inu – dog

Youkai – demon


End file.
